Abberation
by Kroniis
Summary: In which there is a young girl amongst the Solarii that claims Lara as her owns. Through the eyes of captive Lara, her time in their hold reveals a relationship as twisted as the island itself. - - A set of drabbles that vary in length, some chapters rated M for more reasons than gore - -
1. I

_**I thought of this about a month ago and finally decided to do something about it. Future pairings and I ship Lara/Alex. I also ship another pairing that…others may be stumped by.**_

_**Quote does not pertain to this chapter alone, serves for the entire story in general**_

* * *

"_I have little left in myself – I must have you. The world  
__may laugh – may call me absurd, selfish – but it does not signify.  
__My very soul demands you; it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly  
__vengeance on its frame."  
__\- Charlotte Bronte, Jane Eyre_"

* * *

Ubeyte ikh."

Lara groaned softly as she faded into consciousness, the foreign words fresh in her ears. She bolted into sudden awareness when three gun shots rang through the air and then screamed as a body slumped in front of her. This wasn't one of her crew members, this was one of those twisted fucks that was holding them hostage. She did see familiar faces to her right but she was more focused on the open, gushing, skull almost in her lap.

"She's pretty."

Lara looked up, dark bangs brushing against her eyelashes as she laid those bright eyes on the slim figure hovering just a few feet in front of her. It was a girl, a young girl at that – maybe a few years younger than Lara herself – and she looked like a child compared to the burly men surrounding them. She looked out of place in the throng of Russians and putrid odor. She wore what appeared to be a simple white kimono, but it only came to above her knees, not traditionally to her ankles. Her hair, an off-white color, spilled over her shoulder as she cocked her head, examining Lara with those alien eyes.

Anisocoria.

Her right pupil was a pin point while her left pupil nearly swallowed her iris whole.

The young girl reached up and tugged on the sleeve of one of the men beside her, pointing to Lara, who knelt in the crisp soil as the trees burned around them. "Ona odna Vladimir interesovalsya?"

One of the men looked over at her, anger and hatred burning bright for his fallen brother. "Da, eto ona."

The child looked back over to Lara, utter interest and curiosity in those eyes. She approached Lara with small steps, stumbling on an exposed root before she caught herself; Lara noted how every man jumped towards her, like she was a porcelain doll about to tumble from its place on a shelf. But her movements were fluid and she crouched in front of Lara in seconds, tucking her skirt under her knees before she pressed them into the fallen leaves and cherry blossoms.

"What's your name," the young girl asked.

Lara floundered for a moment, the heat of the lit trees licking at the back of her neck. "L-Lara…and you are?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Teagen," she looked back at one of the men. "I want to keep her."

"But Mathias said –"

"He'll let me have her," Teagen smiled at Lara as she stood. "She'll be happy to see her friend anyway."

"Sam," Lara gasped out, trying to get to her feet. "Where is she you ba-"

She felt a hand connect harshly with the side of her face and twisted to her left, landing face-first in the dirt. "Don't hurt her," Teagen stomped her foot. "She's mine and Mathias will get mad if you break my stuff again."

Vladimir, Lara recognized him as the Russian that had caught them in the first place, glared at Teagen, who was glaring back. He huffed and pulled Lara to her feet. "Lucky bird," he growled into her ear. He gestured to the others. "Ostav'te ikh dlya ptits."

Lara looked around in desperation as Teagen grinned and she joined Vladimir at his side. "You're friend is safe with Mathias."

"How," Lara sobbed. "How are any of us ok?"

Teagen was cast in the light of gunfire, a smile still on her face. "I didn't say all of you were."

* * *

_**R&amp;R please. **_


	2. II

**_Lara decays, as most would do in a situation like hers._**

* * *

Lara was awoken by a small hand shaking her shoulder.

Lara's eyes snapped open and she then closed her eyes again, rocking back and forth on her back, wiping her eyes free of sleep with her hands. She had been dreaming of a crash; a crash of what, she wasn't quite sure anymore. It had been more than three weeks wince she had been kidnapped by the girl Teagen and Mathias, his cult of bloodthirsty soldiers. The days were getting twisted, events hazed because of the increased separation from precious nutrients. There wasn't much to pick from and what there was to choose from made Lara vomit the moment it touched her tongue.

"Lara," Teagen muttered into her ear. "Lara, come on, get up. The men have made breakfast."

Lara tensed and opened her eyes, seeing the young woman crouched to her right. She was holding her patchy kimono together where it met, her sash gone; it was possibly in her room, but Lara didn't know where that was, but it made her curious. This woman – she wasn't really a woman, she was only seventeen years old – was still a mystery to Lara. She didn't know much about Teagen. Didn't know how she got here, didn't know why she was treated the way she was around here, didn't know where she slept or where she went to most of the morning; when she did disappear, most of the men that were still loitering around the halls (meant to keep Lara from running away), seemed to grow angry towards her.

"Is it boar again," Lara mumbled, helped by Teagen into a seated position.

Teagen wrapped her arms around her torso and stood, smiling down at Lara; her prize. "Unfortunately so," she watched Lara stand on shaky legs; she could see the faint sign of her ribs poking through the tight fabric of her shirt. "But, Vladimir caught fish last night. There are a few pieces left. Tell them I said you can have mine."

"Are you sure," Lara didn't want to go in there alone.

Teagen nodded, a strange glint in her eyes. "I have duties to attend to, I won't be down for awhile so it would just go to waste."

Lara's lower lip trembled and her fingers curled at her sides. "What duties could you have?"

The young girl stared at Lara with a blank face for a long moment and then she smiled again. "My duties are more sacred than anyone's around here. They are only a chore _I _can, am allowed, to carry out."

What could possibly be so important? Perhaps she was tending to the fuzzy faces that had come to the island with her. What were their names again? Lack of proper sustenance, dehydration and paranoia from being trapped like an animal had began to chip away at her mental state. Lara was afraid of becoming like these men, like Teagen: insane, depraved, itching to kill anything and everything. She doesn't want to decay but doesn't know how to fight it.

"Please," Lara managed.

Teagen smiled and reached out, running a hand down the side of Lara's face. "I'm sorry," she began to walk towards a door opened by two men whom Lara was unfamiliar with. "Now, go eat. You'll feel better. You're going places starting tomorrow."


	3. III

Lara was running.

Her lungs felt as though they were on fire and she turned a corner.

Her feet slipped on the metal floor and she hit the ground hard. A loud ringing bounced between her ears and she pushed herself up onto wobbly arms, shaking her head as she kicked to her feet. She leaned against the wall for a moment, rubbing her forehead. She shook her head again and tried to run, but her steps were uneven, her bare feet bleeding from several run-ins with the opposing end of a rifle and the horrid flooring beneath her. But the pain was nothing compared to the urge to be rid of this place. She wanted to leave, needed to leave.

She had to get home.

As Lara stumbled around the corner, she let out a relieved sigh when she saw doors. The double doors she had been drug through weeks ago, the double doors that had been guarded for weeks. She paused, taking in a few deep breaths before she started jogging towards those doors, already tasting freedom, that fresh air.

But as soon as her fingertips ghosted against the handles, the doors burst open.

Lara fell backwards, sliding across the floor as pain thumped in the back of her skull. She groaned and rolled from right to left a little, squinting her eyes at the door.

Mathias stood like an opposing statue, scepter in his hand, the sharp edges of the blade tied to it glaring at her menacingly. Teagen stood by her side, wrapped in her kimono; Lara couldn't help but realize how small Teagen was compared to the bloodthirsty leader of the Solarii. Teagen shook her head solemnly, almost in disappointment, watching as several men poured into the hall, three reaching for Lara. Two held her arms while one kept a hold on her hair, causing Lara to cringe.

"If you would have just listened," she heard Teagen whisper.

"I told you she would be a bad prize," Mathias growled, looking down at the young girl; she was still staring at Lara. "You choose the punishment, or I will."

Teagen looked up at him desperately, holding her hands together against her chest. Her eyes found no relief in his and she sighed, looking over at Lara. The men were huddled around her, some ogling her up-thrust chest, the others glaring daggers, like they wanted to pierce her still-pretty skin.

"I…" Teagen hesitated. "I'll do it."

Mathias raised an eyebrow and it drew the others attention, causing Lara to wonder what was going on. Teagen looked sick, Mathias was staring at her with a chillingly calm expression. Lara looked to Teagen again and saw how she was trembling, wandering just what the punishment would me.

Mathias raised his head and grinned a twisted grin at Lara, taking a few steps forward, Teagen suddenly gone. "Seems she chose mercy," he took a firm hold of her chin, hurting her gums. "You must be a special toy."

* * *

**_This chapter and the next will be the last connected so quickly – you'll understand later – at least for awhile. R&amp;R please. A lot of people are reading, but no one says anything._**


	4. IV

_**A big thank you to Reckreator (hope I got that right) and to the Guest that reviewed. So much appreciation and I hope you guys stick around. This fic will be rather long.**_

Lara screamed.

Teagen pressed further against the wound in her back.

"Please stop!"

Teagen pressed again.

"Why won't you listen," she whispered, pouring more antiseptic onto the rag. "I told you to just...listen."

She was insane. She was bloody insane!

Lara peered over her shoulder, saw Teagens solemn face through the tears. Lara screamed again as the rag brushed against raw skin. They locked eyes and Teagen looked away to wet the rag again.

"Mathias will only allow a small window for your faults. Next time he will be the one to punish you. Then death," Teagen wiped more blood from Lara's skin.

"I would rather death," Lara whimpered.

Teagen opened her mouth to speak, to reprimand, but the door to the small room opened. Mathias cut an opposing figure in the doorway, serene smile on his face; two men flanked him in the hallway.

"How goes the work," his voice was too smooth.

Teagen burst into hysterics, sobbing into the heels of her hands; the room seemed to freeze with tension. The men in the hallway froze, true fear in their eyes.

"She's broken," Teagen wailed, standing on wobbly legs only to crash into Mathias. "She won't listen! She's broken!"

Mathias stared down at the top of Teagens head, closed his eyes and then breathed in deeply. Then Lara saw him smile, hand come to sweep across her back, carressing the sobbing girl. Teagen craned her neck to see him through her tears, arms lost in his coat.

"Broken things can be fixed," he soothed her. "Now, go get yourself cleaned up and I will finish things here."

Teagen stared, almost in awe, then pulled back. She wiped her face as she shuffled from the room, sniffling down the hallway. Mathias watched her back for a moment and then turned a hard glare on Lara. He twosted his staff around, blade down, and eased an inch of it into one of the wounds on Lara's back.

She couldn't even scream.

Her nails dug into the floor and she flailed; Mathias bent a knee, eyes cold and menacing.

"I suggest refraining from upsetting her in the future."

Lara nodded, a sob finally coming from her throat.

She had to escape.

Soon.


	5. V

She dreamt of him.

His name familiar but hazy (Adam? Àxel?). His smile always bright, hair ever shaggy, a book balanced between his fingers.

The dreams made her toss and turn, made her chest ache every time she woke to a dark room. Was he one of those Teagen said was guarded in the bottom of the compound? The ones Lara was constantly teased with?

_Soon...if you're good..._

She had been good! Ever since Mathias...she didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to think about him and his staff, Teagen and her robe, the men and their guns.

She wanted to think of him.

Him and his hair and his smile and his voice that seemed to comfort her even with a lack of presence. The memory seemed to bring her back, just a little, right before Teagen pushed her back to the edge.

_Mine..._


	6. VI

_**Excuse any spelling mistakes. I had to type this on my phone and it doesn't use auto-correct when doing so. I won't be able to update for a few days so this will have to tide my 1,000 + viewers.**_

**Warning: chapter gets slightly M rated.**

* * *

Every day had a routine.

Lara awoke, helped Teagen care for what laundry could be done, helped her light candles (under guard of course) and then Teagen would seperate herself from her Prize, to tend to her duties.

With days dragging without the insane bundle of joy, Lara tended to get curious. She was allowed from her room nowadays, but there were always plenty of guards around. But she didn't mind now that she had more breathing room. It was a priviledge she would not curse.

No more punishment.

Of course, her curiosity could just as easily get her into trouble.

And one day, it did.

She was prowling about the corridor on the top floor, eyeing the murals painted by unskilled hands. Her fingers ran over dry paint and her boots thumped rythmically against the ...thump...th-thump...thump...

Lara's steps faltered but the thumping kept its heavy, uneven pace. Her cheeks burned painfully and her gut twisted with what Teagen called 'butterflies' but that went with intimacy - right?

Despite her common sense screaming at her to run away, Lara continued down the corridor. No guards? No windows. No need. Lara swallowed, right hand running flat against the wall as she approached a cracked door.

Once she was practically flushed against it, Lara could smell scented candles and musk coming through the crack in the door. The scents didn't mix and Lara scrunched her nose, but her curiosity peeked with the crunch of springs.

She leaned forward, hands clammy, and her eyes widened at the show of skin.

This was her sacred privilege? ara would have screamed, but she didn't really know how to.

Amidst a bed of tangled sheets, Mathias bent over the small girl, her fingers curled on his shoulders. There were soft grunts coming from the both of them, Teagens sounding so dainty - fragile. Lara caught a brief glimpse of Teagen searching for his lips; once they connected, Lara turned and ran.

Like a child caught peeking on their Christmas presents.

She bolted last several guards and they almost stopped her, but noticed where she had come from. Some snickered, some conveyed brief sympathy.

But Lara didn't care.

She just wanted to get as far from that room as possible.

There was no questioning as to why Mathias kept such a vigilant watch on Teagen. She had been the first prize, his to claim. But, something seemed off about that.

Again, Lara didn't care.

She wanted to forget again.


	7. VII

_**The last chapter was...interesting, eh? Anyway, yes the crew will appear, perhaps in the next chapter or two. Still undecided. Oh and please excuse any spelling mistakes. Typed on a phone and...well, let's just say it's difficult to fix mistakes once they're made.**_

* * *

Though Lara was happy to be outside for the first time in weeks, she would have preffered a walk through the forest. Not to be dangling over the ocean by too many feet.

She swallowed and looked over her shoulder, down to the sharp rocks and salty water, then peered up at Teagen. She was staring down at Lara with a blank expression, like she was confused but intrigued as to why this seemed so difficult to Lara.

"Just another lunge," Teagen stated.

Lara wondered what truly went on in her brain sometimes, wondered just how wild Mathias had made her.

Lara grumbled a litttle and scrambled those precious feet up to the top of the cliff, her fingera curling in soft grass before she flopped onto her back, closing her eyes. The silence - minus the noise of the waves and birds - was something that caught Lara's attention and she looked up.

Teagen was standing, back to Lara, staring out at the ocean. "Mathias saved me..." she started, voice small. "My father hauled cargo to a small island just off the southern ccoast of Japan...my mother convinced him to let us come along after she explained how lonely she got without him...I didn't want to go..."

Lara listened intently, unsure as to where this confession was coming from. But she wouldn't stop her; it was a subject Lara had been curious about since she had been abducted.

"My father's boat got caught in the storm, we landed here, battered and bruised. My father built a fire, my mother was dying," Teagen shook her head, eyes glassed over. "Then it got dark, my mother was coming to...and Mathias appeared," she looked back at Lara. "He spoke so kindly, played the perfect part of fellow survivor. Then his men arrived, held my parents hostage while my father begged for him to spare me..."

She rolled the right sleeve of her rugged kimono and revealed a nasty purple welp that ran the full length of her forearm.

"A bacterial infection came with a cut I got from the shrapnel of our boat...Mathias had the medicine. He killed my parents, took me in...and here we are."

Lara watched her rolll down the sleeve in silence.

"He owns you," Lara shook her head in disbelief.

Something wild flashed in Teagens eyes. "No," she smiled crookedly, shaking her head. "He is mine," her nostrils flared. "He is mine, the Solarii are mine..." Teagen knelt in front of Lara, took her chin sharply. "No one will take him from me," her mind was racing; Teagen was more dangerous than any of these men. "I saw you peeking the other day," shit. "Think you're going to take him from me?"

Lara tried to shake her head; Teagens grip would leave bruises. "No - I swear -"

"Good," she pushed Lara away, back into the dirt. "You're smart. Your friend - what does he call her? Samantha? Yeah, she's becoming a major thorn in my side."

"Don't you -"

"Ah ah ah," Teagen gestured to the machete on her right hip. "You are mine remember? Mathias taught me how to deal with things that can't be fixed. But like I said, you're smart. I think you can learn."

Lara let out a shaky breath. "What are you going to do with Sam?"

Teagen hummed. "I might kill her..." her eyes seemed to darken. "He spends so much time perfecting her...I've begun to bed him much more to keep him with me and away from her..."

This was crazy.

This was fucking insane.

Teagen's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. "Wait! Wait! I can use you!"

LRa hesitated. "F-For what?"

"You can talk sense into your friend, tell her to leave him alone!"

Could Lara deny? No, she didn't want to really. She wanted to see her friends.

"Anything..." Lara muttered.

And Teagen cheered.


	8. VIII

_**I am thoroughly embarrassed for how long it took me to update this. Ugh, just remember to review!**_

* * *

Lara just wants to go home.

She doesn't remember much of it, but she wants to believe it was beautiful.

"Lara?"

That voice...Sam? But, how could that be? There is a hand on her face, fingers probing her cheek bones, her forehead. Another face? So rounded, so flushed, so pretty. A silk jacket, torn in too many places to count.

Sam.

Lara lets out a strangled sob and falls into her best friends arms, letting out every tear she had held in. Sam is talking, whispering in her ear, telling her it's ok. But there's a sob of her own she won't let out.

"Sam," Lara pulls back, hands clasping those thin shoulders. "Sam, I never thought I'd see you again."

Sam smiles like she's holding back tears though there's a sheen over her eyes. "I thought the worst," she doesn't say anymore. "The girl...some girl came and pulled me out of a cage. Said she wanted to show me something...I would have never guessed it was you."

Lara laughed weakly, standing on shaky legs. Their locked in a room guarded by men. There's nowhere to go but Lara still feels the urge to go into another room. "Mathias..." she whispers.

A look of absolute terror is made light on Sam's face. "That psychopath..." she shakes her head. "He wants something from me..."

Lara looks her over. "Has he..."

Sam shakes her head fiercely. "No," her voice is shaky. "I already threw that at him...says it would break that girls heart. He just needs me to get off the island. Kept repeating 'Her heart' over and over again."

Lara shook her head, grasping Sam's hands so tightly they hurt. "She wants me to tell you to keep away from him...thouvh I know it's impossiblr. She's thr only reason I'm still alive. She wanted to keep me. I have to tell her what Mathias said...about her heart."

"Then they'll let us go?"

Was she stupid?

Lara shook her head solemnly. "No," she muttered. But I've found some things that may help us get off this bloody island."

Sam shook her head slowly, ready to question where she got these 'things' from. But then Lara turned, looking to lead her towards a desk in the corner of the room. Thick, rex, lines rn over Lara's right should and down into her dingy tank top. The wounds were still open and the skin quivered when Sam touched them. Lara stopped in her tracks, muscles visibly rolling.

"Lara..." Sam whispered.

Lara shook her head. "She keeps me alive..."

What did that mean? That the wounds inflicted kept her from getting killed? Or worse...

Sam just stared at Lara, listened to her begin to ramble. Just like Mathias. The same sentence, the same imprinted reasoning.

"_Her heart..._"


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, hi everyone, its been awhile since I've updated this I know but there's good news: I've restarted this.**_

_**Its under a different title ( **__Climax __**) but basically the same plot with some obvious changes or there wouldn't be much reasoning for a rewrite. Longer chapters, no drabbles, more fleshed out plot - I'm quite happy with what I've strummed up.**_

_**So go check it out, this version will be deleted in a week to make sure all followers are clued in on where to go so if you come looking for this after that - don't.**_


End file.
